the_supernatural_sagafandomcom-20200213-history
Kaley Moreau
History Early Life Kaley was born to the Zodiac King, and a Unnamed mother from the Dark Dimension. Growing up Kaley was not like most kids her age, she was raised in The Dark Dimension as a slave basically. Kaley was not allowed to study or train with her magic like most kids, as Dormammu and Umar did not want anyone testing their order. During her time in the Dark Dimension Kaley began to break the rules and train anyway, due to her being half cosmic her powers were stronger than most Faltines. This started raising suspicion upon others as Kaley grew stronger and didn't look as weak as them. This lead to Dormammu attempting to kill Kaley for disobeying his rules. Kaley managed to escape at the age of 14, while opening a portal she had time to save her mom, but her mother knew she would be too weak to fight. Due to this it gave the Faltine's enough time to kill Mindy in front of Kaley before she escaped. On The Run TBA Powers and Abilities Powers * Sorcery over the Flames of the Faltine.: Kaley possesses vast magical powers. This raises her already formidable magical abilities to even higher levels capable of defeating the Asgardian goddess called the Enchantress in single magical combat, and at the peak of her magical abilities even rivals her mother and Doctor Strange himself in raw power. The Flames are claimed to be capable of effortlessly destroying any undead who threatened their bearer, even from the zombie virus tearing across the Marvel Multiverse. She has exhibited abilities such as forming and throwing magical bolts of energy, conjuring objects and energies, teleporting, telekinesis, controlling others’ minds, and casting illusions. Presumably, she is capable of replicating any spell performed by her former mentor. Kaley can tap into various mystical forces by petitioning other-dimensional entities for aid, relying on her own mystic talents, and manipulating various mystic forces of both the Marvel Universe and the Dark Dimension. * Magical Energy Bolts * Energy Shields * Astral Projection * Telepathy * Teleportation * Dimensional Travel * Levitation * Illusion Casting * Mesmerism * Molecular Rearrangement * Conjuration * Telekinesis * Killing the Dead * Resurrection * Matter Transmutation: Kaley can use her magic to change and shape matter. * Banishment: Kaley with the flames can banish anyone to the Dark Dimension. * Magic Generation: As she is descended from the Faltine race of beings, it is suggested that she can generate her own mystical energy like her race and draw upon it to fuel her magic. Kaley possesses tremendous magical power as a member of the Faltine race, although she is less experienced than the others. ** Magic Absorption/Draining: Kaley not only can generate magical energy, she can also absorb it from other objects and people, to gain her strength back. When Kaley drains others its temporary but leaves them weak, and sometimes powerless. * Enhanced Speed: She also possesses greater speed than that of a normal Earth human. * Longevity: Her age is indeterminate, having lived for only 18 years but having the form and demeanor of a 18 year-old woman, and the rate at which she ages is unknown. Zodiac Powers * Superhuman Strength * Superhuman Durability * Flight * Cosmic Energy Manipulation: Being a Zodiac she can manipulate and control Cosmic Energy. ** Cosmic Embodiment: She has the ability to turn into pure cosmic energy making her powers stronger than normal. Abilities * Martial Arts: Kaley has been trained by many people growing up to have enough fighting skills to defend herself. * Spell Knowledge: Do to having control over the Flames of Faltine, she has managed to study and learn more spells than a normal magic user. Weaknesses * Energy Draining: Kaley's magic is drawn from every dimension mainly the Dark Dimension, but with this if she uses her magic too much her powers will start to drain.